The Koopa Elite
by Siontix
Summary: When Bowser finally realizes just how bad his old tactics really were, with the help of Kammy Koopa; he will create a new force of Koopas, one that will throw hell upon the Mushroom Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Once again, the King of the Koopas was at the verge of defeat, Mario, Luigi, and the Yoshi's had once again made a sweep of Bowsers minions, and was closing in on him. The plumbers had made it all the way to Bowsers castle once more, the koopas were rallying together, they had to plan out their final line of defense on how to stop the Mario Brothers.

A koopa commander was giving orders to the remaining koopas. "Alright, the Marios are coming quickly, and it is time for us to maximize our fighting abilities, so lets talk tactics."

He walked over to the group of green koopas, "Green koopas, you will walk aimlessly to the left, you will do this until you fall off of a nearby edge, the King will never forget your sacrifice."

The green koopas blankly stared at the commander, "Great idea!" one yelled as they all began cheering.

"Red shells, you will do the exact same thing, except here is the slinger; instead of falling off the edge, once you get to an edge, you will make a complete turn and start moving the other direction!"

The red koopas also began cheering.

"Koopatrols, you will patrol the areas near our King, use your flashlights, and keep your eyes on the light in front of you, don't look at your surroundings, just the light."

The koopatrols began cheering. "W-wait a minute…why not just forget the flashlight and if we see them use our weapons against them?" one Koopatrol said.

All the koopas were staring at him. "He's starting an uprising take him down!" yelled the commander. Koopas began swarming the koopatrol, pounding on him, then tossing him off the edge. ( siontix. deviantart art/koopa-uprising-344157779?ga_submit=10%3A1356199440)

"…Alright then, so we all know what we're doing?" the commander asked.

The crowd of koopas started cheering then left to begin defending. The koopa commander left to go assist Bowser. Bowser was looking down at the lava on the bridge leading to his chambers. The koopa commander approached him, "King Bowser sir, all koopas are on the final line of defense."

Bowser chuckled, "Good! I have a feeling, that this is it, today is the day I get to permanently keep the Princess and at last, defeat the Mario B-"

Suddenly Mario leaped through the air and landed in front of Bowser. "Wha-what…how did you already make it here!?"

Mario grinned.

"Well no matter…because you still have to fight me Mario! But it won't be easy! I know all of yo-"

Mario leaped over him and grabbed the axe sitting behind him.

"Wait no, no, no, no-"

Mario cut the bridge and Bowser and the commander fell into the lava once again, Mario grabbed the princess and walked with her out of the castle, victoriously.

Later on Bowser climbed out of the lava angry and walked back into his throne room, "Well here comes another four weeks of anti-burn cream, o-h boy!"

Bowser sat on his seat, angry. Kammy Koopa flew into his throne, "Defeated again?"

Bowser sneered, "Did you know that they have never even tried to throw me in the slammer? It's as if I'm taken as a joke, how dare they…"

"Very immature of them my King" said Kammy.

"What am I doing wrong?" he shouted.

Kammy looked at him awkwardly, "erm…I may know a few flaws you've made…"

Bowser grinned, "No, I implore you; please continue."

"Okay…well, for starters; your armies tactics are a bit lacking."

Bowser clenched his fist "Oh is that so…"

"Well lets look at the facts, our main occupying forces in any scenario where we own grounds in the mushroom kingdom, is goombas. They are likely the weakest unit in our empire."

"Empire? I like it. Go on." said Bowser.

"The goombas either need to be removed from the ranks, or retrained."

"Hold on…that sounds pricey…what is this going to cost us?" asked Bowser.

"Roughly 500 coins."

"What!? We could implement 25 stars into our army with that much." said Bowser.

"Yes except…we don't have a Koopa currency, so this would be free."

"I like it…that's it too, train all Goombas to not fall off edges! Lets see those pesky plumbers get past 'this' defense!" said Bowser excited.

==3 Days Later==

Bowser was again sitting on his throne with dripping lava. "Kammy you idiot! That didn't make any difference!" Bowser yelled angrily.

"Well gee sorry my King…but I have one more card to play…" said Kammy summoning something with her wand.

She fired a beam of magic making two more Magikoopas appear, one was in red robes, the other was in black robes.

"What we were thinking is that we should make a new super weapon, one that will send the Mario Brothers running, and the Mushroom Kingdom under our firm control." said Kammy.

"What kind of super weapon?" asked Bowser.

"A koopa" she replied grinning.

"…Is this a joke?" Bowser mumbled.

"No my King, an elite type of Koopa, a mix bag of all types of koopas."

"I like this idea, this plan better make an actual difference…" said Bowser.

"This cannot fail King Bowser, it's the perfect plan." said Kammy.

"Very well Kammy Koopa…first thing in the morning I want to see your first prototype ma-"

Luigi jumped in front of Bowser out of nowhere. "Wha-what!? Luigi!?" yelled Kammy.

"Oh…ye-ah…I kind of captured Daisy along with Peach this time…" said Bowser.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was bright, and the Mushroom Kingdom was growing rapidly. Toads had began expanding the population greatly over the years, and had successfully adapted to traditions like: markets, post offices, apartments, town halls, and piers. The most notable town was located in the Eastern part of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Town. Many people go there as it is the ideal place in the world for opportunities. Many other races of all kinds immigrated here over the years, such as: Yoshis, Moles, Boos, and even common enemies like Goombas and Koopas who successfully escaped from Bowsers ruling.

North of Toad Town, was the ever so popular Mushroom Castle, also referred to as Princess Peach's Castle. In celebration of Bowsers latest defeat, a party was once again to be held in the Castle, in which all people were allowed entrance. The outside of Toad Town is mostly country land, at times with hostile creatures. There was one kingdom a few miles away from the Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasland; however the princess of this kingdom is usually in the Mushroom Kingdom, thus leaving the kingdom in bad care.

Two Toads were taking a walk out in the country, enjoying the nice weather.

"I've heard that the arcade in Little Fungitown is finally getting rid of that old game that no one plays" said the male toad.

"Little Fungitown? Where is that?" asked the female toad.

"Oh, it's a toad controlled town in the Beanbean Kingdom."

She looked puzzled, "Why is a mushroom town in the Beanbean kingdom?"

"Uh…I think some immigrants from the Mushroom Kingdom established it some time ago." he replied.

"I've actually never even been to Beanbean kingdom, only because I heard about the troubl-"

The male toad stopped her and pointed out in the distance in awe. Sarasland was in the distance, but something was wrong. Out of the clouds above it were ships, ships that belonged to Bowser.

"Uh oh…" the male toad mumbled.

Meanwhile above Sarasland; Bowser stood in the bridge of his flagship. Bowser was chuckling, "Today is a great day Kammy." Bowser stated.

"Yes King Bowser, all seven of our ships are loaded with over three hundred Bulletbills each, a garrison of forty crewman, loaded with several goombas and koopas and such." Kammy explained.

"Excellent, and what do you think are the odds of Sarasland holding out against us?" asked Bowser amused.

"If I had to guesstimate…a ratio of Three to Zero, mostly because the careless Princess is likely away from her castle, thus cannot issue orders." said Kammy.

"I am very impressed Kammy, I will be sure to give you an advance of some kind."

The ships all began surrounding major cities in Sarasland, Bowsers flagship positioning itself in Chai Kingdom, the capital of Sarasland. The citizens were a mix bag, mostly goombas, they all looked up in the air frightened. The last time Sarasland was under siege was many years ago, in which Mario came to the rescue.

Bowser was observing the kingdoms castle, still standing firm, "destroy it, destroy it all my minions!" Bowser yelled.

Suddenly all of the ships hatches opened, several koopa tanks dropped from the sky with koopas and goombas hanging on. The basic koopa tank was a mobile armored vehicle made of long wooden logs, tires and tracks, and a large bullet bill cannon for the weapon. The tanks all hit the ground, the koopas and goombas jumped off of the tanks and began moving. The koopas immediately began spinning themselves into any resisting citizens.

"King Bowser sir, the invasion force has hit the ground, our bullet bills and elite soldiers await orders." said a commander koopa.

"Begin shelling the castle with bullet bills, but don't demolish it, I will want to take it for myself afterwards." said Bowser.

"Yes King Bowser." the commander acknowledged.

The ship drifted to its side, positioning itself next to the castle. Several cannons emerged from the ship.

"Fire!" Bowser yelled.

Several bullet bills began flying towards the castle, crashing into the walls. Immediately the castle began enduring great damage to its block walls. Smoke was surrounding the uppermost part of the castle. Several goombas and some toads ran out of the castle, trying to escape.

The tanks were destroying the infrastructure of the main city, blowing up several buildings, destroying railroads, destroying the planes at the airport, and forming blockades on the streets. The koopas and goombas had attacked several of the goombas and toads that were resisting the invading forces. The invasion was going well for Bowser, but this was only phase one to his master plan, his real intentions were to make a successful invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom, and to permanently own the Princess at last.


End file.
